I Always Did Love You
by Conspicious Deliquent
Summary: [Complete]Kagome lays near death. Will she die without telling Inuyasha her feelings? R&R [I'm not one for sad endings so...]


I always did love you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I don't claim to.  
  
As she fell, she felt the unbearable pain coming from her gut. She couldn't compare it with anything else that she had felt before. Kagome fell down on to the ground. She didn't have enough energy to move around. From a distance, she heard the sound of Inuyasha calling her name. He immediately came to her side. He began to plead, "Kagome, promise me you'll stay awake. I... We all need you to stay awake." Kagome focused her eyes as she stared deep into Inuyasha's worried amber eyes. "Inuyasha..." She paused as she winced in pain. "... please forgive me. I hid so much from you. Inuyasha...I love you and I always did... remember..." Inuyasha saw that Kagome's eyes were no longer focused. They were lifeless as if she was seeing nothing. As a single tear slipped down Inuyasha's cheek, he hugged the unmoving body. He stood up. He clinched his fists. His palms were bleeding from his claws digging into them, but that pain was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling deep down in his heart. He looked up from the body as he saw the enemy had attacked and knocked out Shippo and Sango. Inuyasha, immediately, went to intervene. Inuyasha crossed paths with Naraku. Naraku stopped his attack. Inuyasha kept his eyes on Naraku. "Miroku, get the others out of here. You can leave Kagome. She's dead." Miroku said, "Are you sure, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha said, "Get the heck out of here, now." Miroku picked up Shippo as Kirara crouched and Miroku picked Sango up and set on her back. As he did, he recalled the words that Inuyasha said, "...leave Kagome. She's dead." He thought, 'Kagome's dead?' Miroku bowed his head in remorse for Kagome. Then, he thought, 'Inuyasha, kill Naraku for the things he has done. Finish him off even though he isn't worth the time or effort.' Then, he climbed on himself. Then, they were off. A deep, evil laugh came from Naraku. "Do you think that they will escape so easily?" Naraku moved as if he was going in pursuit. Inuyasha stepped in front of him. "You have already gone something unforgivable. Your fight is with me." Inuyasha said, as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. Instead of the Tetsusaiga transforming, Inuyasha threw it aside. He let all of the rage build up in his body. With the change in the winds, there was the transformation of Inuyasha. A full demon was standing right in front of Naraku. Naraku stared at the demon. He had this feeling in his stomach. He had felt it since he was Onigumo. It was the feeling of pure fear. Before, he could make the move to retreat, he was lying on the ground with five long gashes along his chest. He didn't have long to worry about the pain, because a moment later, he was dead. Suddenly, all of the shards from Naraku, with a flash of light, were attracted to the necklace around Kagome's neck. Finally, after all of this time, the jewel was complete.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. "Is this heaven?" she questioned. An oddly familiar woman appeared. "No. This isn't heaven. You aren't dead yet. You alone had a chance to live. Yo can wish on the Shikon Jewel to fulfill your wish to live." She smiled. 'Inuyasha did it. He defeated Naraku.' "That just wouldn't seem right for me to use the single wish of the jewel to revive myself." Kagome explained. The woman said, "Luckily for you, the jewel will grant another wish along with yours." Kagome was confused. "How will it be capable to grant two wishes?" The woman said, "You are the protector of the jewel. You can not pass this responsibility on to anyone yet, because you have no children. If you weren't the protector of the jewel, you would be dead at this point. Yet, instead of living once again, you can choose to die and your soul will be recarnated into another." Kagome said, "I see. In that case, I wish to become alive." There was a bright flash of light. Kagome said, "Wait. Who are you?" The woman smiled, "Midoriko." Kagome felt her life and strength return to her. She sat up. 'That was odd.' she thought. She rubbed her eyes and then took a look around. She saw Naraku lying on the ground dead with the victor of the fight standing over him. Kagome realized that Inuyasha was in his full demon form. She shouted, "Inuyasha." The demon's head immediately shot up from the dead Naraku. His eyes settled on her. Once again, the winds changed directions. Hanyou Inuyasha stood there. He ran over to her. "I thought you were dead." He hugged her as if he never wanted to let go. She said, "I would have been, if it wasn't for you." Inuyasha said, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you when you were hit. Kagome, did you mean it when you said you loved me?" Kagome froze. "Yes, I did." He pulled back from her. "You know, I hid things from you too. I love you as well. I was always scared of being rejected." Inuyasha confessed. Kagome hugged him again. "That's good to know." Kagome whispered in his ear. Inuyasha pulled back once again. Then, he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss that seemed like it lasted forever.   
  
The End  
  
Check out my other story called: Another Normal Trip. 


End file.
